The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Weslamo’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Lantana cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number 00PL3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number 00PL6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.